The story of Jane Volturi After the cullens leave
by Cheyana mary whitlock volturi
Summary: this is the story of jane and the volturi,starting the morinig after the cullens leave, this shows janes feelings and what happened and the repetativeness of her life
1. Chapter 1

The story of Jane Volturi 

the morning after the Cullen's leave .

"**Edward Cullen"** I said the name like a cuss word , I hated him and that human Bella even though I got to hurt Edward , my power was powerless against her , today was the day after they had left and I was walking down the hall with Alec a smile on my face as we met Gianna I knew she would be lunch one day soon yummy I thought slowly as Alec took my hand as we entered the antechamber.

" **Ah Jane dear one "** Aro's voice welcomed me

I smiled as he kissed me full on the lips I went to stand by Alec who tucked me like a doll under his arm , I smiled wider as the vampire was brought in Aro's cold voice spoke

" **Charles you are here because of the fact you nearly gave away our secret " **

Aro's voice echo's all over the chamber the vampire who was being held by Felix and Demetri spoke his smooth Russian accent hit the room like Edward had the day before

" **I have done nothing "** he said this caused me to peer at him

" **I have done nothing it wasn't me "** he voice came again and again as he repeated this line

" **Jane dear one please " **Aro spoke quietly

" **Yes Master " **my high reedy voice came as I stepped forward a small smile on my face I looked at the vampire and spoke the same words I had to Bella the day before

"**This might hurt just a little "** I smiled then turned my burning gaze on him causing him to cry and writhe in pain

" **Jane enough " **Aro's voice came I took my gaze off him with a smile I stepped back to Alec who tucked me under his arm again . The vampire was breathing heavily I smiled a small laugh escaping my lips I noticed the sent of Heidi walking near and looked at Aro

" **Heidi's nearly here master**" I said quietly

he beamed at me **"your right Jane we should finish this off , Felix ,Demetri if you will"**

I smiled as the vampire's metallic scream filled the chamber and Felix and Demetri walking off to start a fire , like the day before Heidi opened the door and walked in followed by meals on legs , I licked my lips as I noticed a 10 year old that one was mine , the door shut and Aro spoke to keep up the act ,

"**Welcome to Volturra " **with that we attacked the little girl was easy but tasty . I stood up smoothing my perfect dress . I took Alec's hand and left the chamber


	2. Chapter 2

The story of Jane volturi – after the Cullen's leave

The afternoon 

I was happy now nice and full of human blood , Edward Cullen and his human pet Bella are still on my mind , I can't get over the fact the human didn't even flinch against me . Felix was talking ten to one to me about the fact Edward fought him for a human, to me I seemed that Edward was nuts even worst than Carlisle. As we walked slowly to the lounge, I relaxed as Heidi popped up in front of me.

"**Jane, Aro wants you there talking about the Cullen's again, Alec brought it up** " I winced slightly as much as I loved my twin he could be a bit of an idiot when I was angry this had won him a little shock from me . I ran slowly a normal human pace as I slowed to a walk as I came near to the antechamber, to muscular vampires opened the door I knew there names but to me it wasn't important.

" **Master you called "** I smiled making my self look like a little child an angelic one at that .

**" Jane we are discussing Gianna , what is your opion on her Dear one "** he asked

i took alecs hand and smiled again

" **I see no reason in keeping her master she has been useful but i see no talent in her "** i said with a cruel smile on my lips even though Bella was still on my mind a new meal was hopefully on the menu .

Aro smilled **" Thank you dear one "** he turned to Alec **" your vote is the same as your sisters i take it Alec " **Alec smiled at me then Aro **" yes master my sister has said it all" **Aro smiled " **Felix and Heidi have said the same as has Demetri when Cauis is back we shall make our choice " **i smiled and left with Alec , i decided to find Demetri to practice with or in my case cause pain i found him in the lounge

**" Demetri come practice with me "** i asked he smiled at me "** why don't get a group together " ** i smiled at him Demetri was one of the people i actually like enven when most were scared of me , well what can i say having the gift to cause pain is something which scare's people " Alec why don't you find Felix , and any other's you can find " I smiled and kissed my brother as he walked off . i grabbed Demetri's arm and went off to practice with a smile .


End file.
